


Forever (By Your Side)

by tommyking



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyking/pseuds/tommyking
Summary: Cover ng isang magazine sina Sehun at Jeonghan. Matagal-tagal na sila sa industriya pero eto ang unang schedule nila as a loveteam.Actually, balik na muli sa pagiging loveteam lang because they broke up months ago.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Forever (By Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet muna tayo :D title taken from rivermaya’s 214! enjoy :)

The photoshoot ended yesterday. It’s an individual cover, kumbaga may Jeonghan and Sehun versions. Magkaibang oras ang schedule ng photoshoot nila so they didn’t meet. Still, naging maingay pa rin ang topic na ito sa madla especially to their die-hard fans. 

It’s been months since Jeonghan and Sehun broke up. Halos lahat ay nalungkot because they were the “perfect” boyfriends. The people saw how they soared and set the bars in the industry. That’s why nung cinonfirm ng dalawa ang kanilang break-up, maraming hindi rin makapaniwala. Ang iba ay umaasa pa rin na magkakabalikan sila in the near future.

Ngayon ay nasa studio ang team Jeonghan and Sehun. They’re here for a face-to-face interview. Isa rin ‘to sa mga “pasabog” ng magazine company at ipopost ito sa kanilang Youtube account. Because of this, naka-anticipate na naman ang mga tao.

The last time Jeonghan and Sehun saw each other ay yung naghiwalay sila. The following months are puro calls lang or kaya manager to manager na ang pag-usap for this schedule. But here they are now, ready na ang naka-set-up na dalawang high stool chair with matching white backdrop para doon sila magshoot. 

Naunang pumunta sa pwesto si Jeonghan at nagpakawala nang isang mabigat na buntong hininga. After ng ilang minutes, dumating na rin si Sehun, looking so relaxed. He settled down na rin sa upuan.

Alam nilang dalawa na they came from a clean break-up kaya nag-agree na rin sila for this magazine photoshoot and interview. Wala namang awkwardness or tension ang nasa atmosphere.  _They’re good._

In-on na ang lights. Naka-standby na ang camera. Nakaharap na ang papel sa kanila na may nakalagay na “5 minutes” which will be the runtime of their interview.

“Rolling in 3, 2, 1!” 

“Wooh. Paano ba tayo magsisimula?” Nagsalita na agad si Jeonghan na sinundan niya nang matamis na ngiti.

Walang script ang interview na ito. Nasa kamay nila Jeonghan at Sehun ang magiging takbo nito. 

“Let’s start siguro with hi’s and hello’s? Hi,  Jeonghan.” Sehun said with that eye smile which Jeonghan  _ fell _ in love with.

“Hello rin naman sa’yo diyan, Sehun.” Sabay tawa ni Jeonghan. Everyone knows how Sehun  _ loved _ that laugh. 

But, it’s all in the past now. It was fun while it lasted. They were lovers. Just two people madly in love with each other. They had good times, but perhaps, those things can come to an end. And it did. 

“How are you?” Sehun asked sincerely. He saw how Jeonghan eyes glistened. Like there were tears forming in his eyes but he resists to let it fall.

“I’m doing good. Medyo nagiging busy na rin. How about you?” Jeonghan asked back. This time, he saw how Sehun looked like he’s longing for something or maybe someone.

“Well, we are in the same industry, busy na rin. Upcoming projects plus the ones I’m doing right now. Tamang hustle lang!” Sehun replied and tried to say it in more enthusiastic voice. 

“Ikaw pa ba! I know you can do it.”

Silence. They don’t know what to say anymore—or there is a specific question they wanted to ask but scared to do so. 

Linipat na ng assistant director ang papel into 3 minutes. 

Inside Jeonghan and Sehun’s mind, it’s now or never.

_“Did you regret it?”_ They both asked.

Nagulat sila dahil pareho at sabay pa nilang natanong yun. To erase the awkwardness, Jeonghan firstly answered.

“Sehun... _no_. Alam mo, I remembered nung interview natin noong rising loveteam pa lang tayo, we both answered na career ang uunahin natin. We didn’t expect that love will come in our way, but we both accepted it. We enjoyed and I’ll treasure all the moments I’ve been with you. Seeing you right now, finally achieving your dream to be an internationally-known dancer, I can’t help but to be happy. That sacrificing our relationship to grow individually will lead us into our life goals. Tapos, naalala ko lang din nung nasa practice room ka tapos mag-isang sumasayaw, you said to me that someday, sa big stage mo na gagawin yun, then it happened. I will be your #1 fan always.” Jeonghan sobbed while saying his ending line. 

A loveteam turned into best friends then lovers, but went back from where they started. Indeed, they’ve been through a lot. 

“Jeonghan, my angel.” Panimula ni Sehun in which kinatawa naman ni Jeonghan habang nagpupunas ng kaniyang luha. “Nung unang interview natin as boyfriends, I said na the thing what I admire about you is your passion for the things you love to do. And now, sa first interview natin as a loveteam again, it remained. Your passion is the thing that keeps you going. Did I regret our decision? _No_. If being away from you means reaching all your dreams, then I don’t mind it at all. Listen, okay, I will always love you, my angel. In any way possible. May it be as your ex-lover, best friend, or co-actor. That Jeonghan who puts his heart sa pagkanta tapos ngayon na magkakaroon na ng sariling album at banda. You will always be the Jeonghan I looked up to and fell in love with.” Sehun said his ending line slowly, causing Jeonghan’s tears to flow again. Tumayo sa upuan si Sehun at pinunasan ang luha sa mata ni Jeonghan. 

When they finished that 5-minute interview, silenced filled up the studio. Meanwhile, nakatingin lang sa isa’t isa sina Jeonghan at Sehun with their smiles and puffy eyes, but their hearts felt at ease.

Maybe, this is what they needed. The closure after that decision. The thoughts that have been finally answered.

_They were known being the JeongHun loveteam._

_Now, they are just Jeonghan and Sehun who grew apart while growing individually._

But, they got no regrets. 

**Author's Note:**

> i say JEONGHUN RISE hehehehe you can talk to me or sumn sa @chughnyeol :D


End file.
